School Of My Dreams And A life Not What It Seems
by coolkat1221
Summary: You finally get a scholarship to the school of your dreams but when your alarm fails to wake you on time you burst out of the house like a bat out of heck not wanting to be late and ride like wind bullseye but when you ran into a strange girl by fate you get a little bit more than what you want from life.
1. First Day And The Teachers Late

**This is a Reader Insert which means that you were basically the main character lately there has been some confusion about that so I thought that I should place is here and on a few other stories for the time being**

 **I had a dream about this and have been working on it ever since. I might add other anime/game characters in if I can think of what I would do with them in it in the first place idk some might just be minor and a little mention here & there, nothing really Major.**

I quickly hurried to get ready for the new school that I just got into, it was one of the best schools out there and I got in on a scholarship. Now normally I would have already been ready with plenty of time to spare but unfortunately, my alarm was broken, who would have guessed that something like this would happen now of all times? On my first day, I mean like seriously come on!

Once I finally got ready I rushed out the door to where my bike was and got the fuck on and rode like a bat out of heck while continuously praying not to be late, I really prided myself on showing up on time or earlier than supposed too but since my clock broke I'm going with on time and I hope that I would be. I really didn't want to start off my day with being late.

I quickly maneuvered my way through the other vehicles, zigging and zagging every so often in order to not be run over, soon there was this blockage up ahead and it didn't look like I was getting by so I did the only thing I could think of but would surely feel bad about. I went onto the sidewalk quickly and carefully dodged the people in my way.

I got some very none child friendly words thrown at me but I think it's safe to say that I, unfortunately, deserve it... sigh soon I get to a more deserted area, not a person in sight as I ride along the path I briefly look over to the side staring at the lake that reminded me of the one I used to go and play by when younger except it was smaller.

There was this boy that I would play with by that lake, it was a pretty special lake in my opinion. I remember that boy very vaguely with just bits and pieces, here and there the most I remember was that he got bullied a lot by the other kids and I remember standing up for him and getting my ass kicked a lot because of it...but I never stopped doing it even when my Mother told me to...

Many precious & bittersweet memories, memory lane was cut short when suddenly out of nowhere and I do mean that since I did have a clear view of ahead of me before turning my head for like a second I run into a person causing us to fall.

I had landed on my side with my bike on top of me and I released a groan as I slowly lift my bike only to release it back to me thanks to the pain in my side. "Ow!"

"Hey, are you okay?" A friendly female voice asked which I wasn't excepting since I did crash into her with my bike so I was expecting her to sound mad and in pain but from how she sounded it didn't seem like she was either of those things. when I open my eyes that I had clenched tight from the pain I saw a tan skin girl with light green hair and yellow eyes staring at me with concern.

"Nothing I can't handle" I replied trying my hardest to not sound in the slightest bit of pain which was probably not necessary since I'm sure she had to have heard my loud 'ow' earlier but I still tried to act tough.

"Are you sure" I nodded as I resumed trying to remove the bike off me only to flinch once again from the pain causing her to help me lift it off before processing to help me back onto my feet.

"Thanks...um sorry for crashing into you... I really should have been watching where I was going" I apologized but she just smiled cheerfully as she brushed it off nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it, I barely felt it" I stare her suspiciously, how could she barely feel it? I'm pretty sure I rammed into her pretty hard... yet she looks fine not a scratch on her, so I guess I must not have hit her as hard as I thought? or maybe not at all? maybe it was something else or a little slip up on my part?

Who knows? at least she's not hurt, I would feel just terrible if I had injured someone just because of my selfish desire to not be late. Plus what kind of future doctor goes around injuring people?

"If you say so then I must be going... bye" I waved as I carefully got on my bike as she returned the farewell before I rode off, fighting through the pain and being sure not to repeat my earlier mistake. I finally arrived at my destination and I couldn't help but stare in awe at the school of my dreams standing right in front of me.

I have wanted to come here since I was a little girl and I had found out that my idol had gone here before she became famous and because of that I had my heart set on this place, of course, I made sure to do some research to make sure it was really worth going to and everything came out right.

Yes, I know of its reputation as the super school of the world with almost every program of learning out there, but I had to be sure that it wasn't just blown out of proportion and like I stated earlier it was not.

If I wanted to be closer to my goal this was the school to go too. I parked my bike and chained it before heading inside. and let me say that it was even more beautiful than any of the pictures I have seen of it, everything about it was perfect sigh it's just a shame that I couldn't stay in the dorms they have but my dad would much rather I stayed home suggesting that it would be better that way.

Before I could get myself lost I walked over to the closest student hoping that they could be of help but when I tapped their shoulder they let out a startled scream as they flinched away looking a bit frighten and before I could I apologize for a slightly tan looking hand but less so than the girl I saw from before grabbed hold of my wrist yanking me away in a painful manner.

"What's the big idea huh? yesterday wasn't enough for ya?" An angry voice coming from the male that was holding my wrist shouted at me while I was confused to just what he was talking about? What did he mean by yesterday? I moved here not that long ago just so I could come here though it wasn't exactly an easy thing to do my dad made it happen which I am eternally grateful for and I am pretty sure this my first time meeting her.

"What are you talking about?" I finally spoke up hoping to clear this thing.

''Save the innocent act' His facial expressions got angrier causing the girl to try and step in. "Kiba-" To which he ignored but a much calmer guy in shades appeared.

"Kiba, calm down I don't think she's the one that's been bullying Hinata" Kiba looked at him with my wrist still in hand.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned as the other guy explained.

"She clearly looks new this has been going on for a while now going by that logic I would assume that she is not the culprit" He slowly let go before turning his head apologizing.

"No harm no foul," I said rubbing my sore wrist. "But if you want to make up for it you could point me in the direction of my class" I pulled out my cell. "I got the email they sent me with my schedule and everything, but I don't quite know exactly where they are"

"Uh yeah, sure no problem but they do have a student access map GPS thing that will help guide you to it" I felt pretty dumb for not knowing that especially since I did a butt load of research so how did that not come up like at all? guess I didn't do it as well as I thought I suppose...

He pulled up the app on my phone which I downloaded but it was taking a while, so he gave me the directions anyway in case it didn't load in time. I didn't feel like waiting so I followed his directions down to a T and found my class in no time a and went for the empty that was behind a light pink hair girl who I don't think noticed me due her being busy chatting it up with the blonde beside her.

I didn't have an interest in what they were talking about, so I didn't really pay it any mind. A couple of minutes pass, and I was getting worried if rather or not our teacher was going to show or not and that's when a boy two seats behind me spoke up. "Is Kakashi really going to be late again?"

"Do you really expect anything less?" I looked back at the blond who was in the seat behind the raven-haired boy behind me.

"Wait is this... a common thing" The blond nodded his head before replying verbally with ayup. 'Great all that trouble to be early and I don't even get a teacher that cares to be them-self!' I was clearly upset about the fact as I quietly fumed about it.

"Wait if you didn't know that does that mean...YOU'RE NEW!?" He raised from his seat to get a better look at me while the dark hair boy sighed.

"You really couldn't tell just by looking at her?" The raven hair boy said in disbelief while the blond defended himself.

"Your head was blocking it's not like I have x-ray vision or something" The blond sat himself down crossing his arms while the dark-haired boy rolled his eyes mumbling idiot but before the blond could say anything in response to that the door opened and I turned back around out of curiosity to see what this late teacher looks like.

He had grey-ish white hair despite looking young, dark eye almost black I can only assume that if the other eye wasn't covered by his hair it would be a matching color. A surgical mask over his face which I'm guessing he wore because he was sick? I don't know if so then that might explain why he was late.

"Morning class sorry I'm late a black cat was in the route I usually take and you know what they say so I took a longer way around just to be safe" As he said this at the end of his sentence I pretty sure he smiled one of those closed eyes smiles judging by what little of his face I could see.

No one looked like they brought his excuse and neither did I and if I wasn't trying to be such a good student I would so call him out on it so using every ounce of strength I re-famed myself and listened to his teaching before class was over which before long it was.

As I packed up everything the blond being the first out while the raven boy being the second but it in a calmer pace the two girls followed suit and I was about to leave as well if my teacher hadn't called me over.

I was a little worried as to why but came over nonetheless "yes...?" It came out a little more nervous sounding then I would like but not as much as I thought it would have sounded in the first place.

"Is there a reason why your uniform is dirtied and ripped? and why you clutched your side every now and then in pain?" He asked in a calm cool voice as he analyzing me, making sure to spot me in a lie which I wasn't planning on doing anyway.

"Had a little crash incident on my way here... wasn't exactly paying that much attention to where I was riding" I said honestly as he stared at me for a bit longer before allowing me to leave.

"Be more careful in the future" I nodded as I stepped out heading to my next class and thankfully this teacher was on time and the next one after that so it was only Kakashi that was late it would seem when it came time for lunch I was looking for a place to sit by myself and I spotted the perfect spot. Taking a seat, I ate in mostly peace, it would have been more so if I hadn't lost my mp3 player which I was planning on using to drown out the sound so now I got to go find it later on.

'Son of a bitch' I thought as I went on with the rest of my day and soon school was over. I got onto my bike after unlocking it and when I got to where I met that girl I started looking for it. "Come on, where are you?" I was practically on my hands and knees turning every stone that I could find like a dumb-ass trying to locate the damn thing it was almost night when I gave up and got back on my bike feeling defeated.

It might have been a silly mp3 player that some bastard probably found by now but to me, that thing was everything it was the last thing my mom gave me before my parents divorced and I know that it sounds stupid but because of that I just... I just I don't know I kind of just treasure it for some reason because of that yes that's probably fucked up or twisted but for some strange reason that I don't know how to explain it means something to me and now I have gone and lost like the dumbass that I am.

Like the baby I was, I could feel myself start to cry but I tried to hold it back as I constantly wiped away the few tears that would escape my eyes as suddenly for some reason it started to rain and badly at that.

"AGH!" I heard a loud scream before a sound of something flying through the air right towards me and before I could react to whatever it was. It knocked the very breath out of me as we went flying through the air and into to the crazy moving lake.

I was freaking the fuck out when it finally caught up to me on what happened, but I was too weak to do anything because the lake I fell in was pushing us like crazy with an inescapable amount of force to wherever it pleased.

At some point I blacked out but when I came to cough out the remaining water in my lungs before seeing very tired and drained familiar looking yellow eyes. they were panting as their eyes soften up a bit before a relived tired smile formed on her face. "Tha-nk good-ness... you... are...oka-" She passed out not finishing her sentence.

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed it and look forward to more**


	2. Broken & Crying

You have got to be kidding me! In a panic I quickly lift her into my arms checking to see if she was okay, her body felt so cold which given the fact that it was raining heavily and we just came out of the water it was to be expected. I did my best trying to warm her while calling out to her. "Hey wake up! Please wake up!"

The more wounds I noticed that weren't there the first time I saw her so these were injuries she received at some other later point in time and whoever did this really wanted to hurt her. I tried looking into my bag to see if I had anything that could help.

I'm not exactly an expert on it but I knew first aid pretty well since I have been interested in being a doctor. I quickly used what I had on me that I thought would help after I finished it which I don't know how long it took but finally she opened her eyes very weakly before speaking to me. "I have your thing" She patted her body trying to find it before her hands fell to her side. "Oh, I must have dropped it"

"It doesn't matter we got to get you to a hospital or something" She shook her head no in response.

"They won't help" She replied while I poorly tried to convince her otherwise. I mean look at her she definitely needed it.

"What do you mean? It's their job to help now come on" I slipped as I tried to lift us both off from the ground and I landed in a way where I'm sure it hurt me the most.

"Fuck!" I said as I landed on my ass painfully.

"There's something I need you to do for me, I really don't want it to have to be this way, but I have no choice I can't let them have it," She said as I was confused to who it was she was talking about?

"'Them' who? And what is it you can't let them have?" She motions with her finger for me to come closer and when I did with whatever remaining strength she had she forced her lips onto mine as I started to feel them tingle, as a matter of fact, my whole body was beginning to feel all tingly. Too shocked to do anything I didn't try to pull away and by the time I came to my sense she had fallen limp but not before saying one last thing.

"Please take care of Chōmei " And with that she was...

'Oh god no' I tried really hard not to accept the fact that she was, I mean she just couldn't be. Someone couldn't have died not when I tried my hardest to save her. I used every medical experience I which I admit wasn't too much just enough that I was able to learn at the time.

At least some of what I knew should have been of help...right? RIGHT! I started to breathe really heavily the longer I stared at her.

No, oh god no! there was no doubt about it she was dead, I didn't have the slightest clue on what to do now besides run, and run I did. Fast enough to put Forrest Gump to shame and when I reached my house I rushed right into my room and just collapsed right on the bed not bothering to change which lead to my bed getting wet but I didn't care not at the moment.

Other than my breathing I was mostly quiet as I replayed what happened today trying desperately to piece together exactly WHAT HAPPENED! And nothing made sense.

What made her come flying out of nowhere for the second time today? Only this time she was banged up which leads to why was she banged up? Judging from the wounds I would say that she was in a fight but with who? The more I thought about it the weirder the conclusion I would get till eventually, I decided to sleep on it. It was getting me nowhere but to illogical thoughts.

When the next day finally arrived I almost didn't want to get out of bed not only did I see a girl no older than me die right after kissing me but not before telling me to take care of something? Who the hell was she talking about? Her dog? Her cat? Her child? (Could be a possibility) if so how did she expect me to find them? Or take care of it?

1: No way in hell would my dad let me bring what I assume to be a fully-grown dog.

2: If it's a child does she really think I could do that? I'm practically a kid myself! I couldn't watch and care for another living being not now not at this point in my life.

The best I can do in either situation is to try and make sure they go to a good home. I sighed as I finished my little freak out session before washing up and doing my daily business. I told myself to try and act like nothing ever happened as I ate my breakfast. "Lily where is your bike?" I froze. Okay act like certain parts of it didn't happen I thought before quickly thinking of a lie to tell my Dad.

"It was stolen yesterday I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't say anything..." I could tell that he was pretty upset at me for not 'telling' him about the 'stolen' bike but he tried to hold it in as he got this disappointed look.

"You should have said something... where you attacked?" He said as he just now noticed the bruises I quickly shook my head to get that thought out of his head immediately knowing that if I didn't he would go on thinking that no matter what I say against it.

"No, I fell before I got to school, I was trying to rush there due to almost being late" This time I told him the truth and when I think about it I probably shouldn't have lied in the first place but I couldn't tell him the truth at least not now. Not when I don't even know the truth! How do I explain something I don't completely understand? And I know he tells me that if you don't have all the answers at the moment then just tell the truth what you do know and give the needed time to figure out the rest but I don't think it would fit here nor do I think he would accept it.

So, a lie is my best bet for now... I hope because it's already said and done. He stares at me much like how Kakashi did the other day. There was a long silence before he finally broke it.

"I'm going to drive you to school and then report the stolen bike... did you see who did it?" I shook my head explaining that it happened while I wasn't there, and I also had to make up a fake location. Once we were ready to go, he drove me to school in a quiet car ride, an uncomfortable quiet car drive at that. He didn't need to say it, but I could just tell that he was upset that I didn't say anything which only made me feel like shit.

I absolutely HATED when I made people disappointed especially my dad, it's a terrible feeling disappointing loved one. I sat there just feeling terrible and mad at myself for lying and wished that I had just told the truth it would have been better than this right? Better than…. lying.

Well, I can't focus on that now that we arrived at my school before stepping out I told my dad I love and wished him a nice day. He returned it, but the tone wasn't his usual, I stepped out of the car and headed towards the school doors when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Naturally, I turned to see the person and it was the tan boy from before along with the other two.

"Nothing just fell" I replied with the planned response that I will be giving to those who asked, hopefully, more people just mind their business so I don't have to use it.

"You seem to fall a lot" Shades retorted as the tan boy cut him a quick glance before back to eying me.

"It happens sometimes more so when you don't pay attention to where you are going when riding a bike" I responded back hoping that might do the trick on avoiding any unnecessary conspires that could be already flowing through the three's head.

Tan boy smiled a pearly white smile before laughing a little. "How often do you fall? because these look worse than last time, maybe you shouldn't be riding?" He said in a joking manner while is buddy replied in a more serious one.

"Maybe Kiba's right, you probably shouldn't be riding if you get yourself this injured" So tanny boy's name is Kiba I'll probably hold onto that info depending on how things go.

"Well not that it's any of a bunch of stranger's concern but you won't have to be worrying about it considering that I no longer have one anymore" The girl with the strange eyes finally spoke up though judging by how she holds herself I get why she waited this long to say anything, she seems pretty shy.

"W-why? What h-happened?" She stuttered out proving that I was right about being shy.

"Not now I need to get to class," I said as I waved them off and went inside, taking the same seat as yesterday only this time blondie & raven boy wasn't here nor the pink hair girl with that other chick. about 10 seconds had passed before they showed up and before the blond boy got to his seat he did a double take at me. "Whoa are those new bruises?" He pointed at the pink hair girl hit him upside the head.

"You could have said that a little nicer NARUTO!" The boy now dub Naruto rubbed his sore spot on his head while pinkie's friend took a closer look at me.

"They do look kind of bad Sakura" She turned to look at her friend who had now stopped talking to Naruto to move over to see for herself. "Are you okay? How- "The blonde paused briefly. "How did you get these?" Blonde girl asked showing much concern about my injuries.

"It's nothing, I just fell off my bike" I sighed. "And I already checked them, and I should be fine," I said hoping to reassure them.

"Are you sure" I nodded, she looked reluctant but accepted it nonetheless as she went to her seat. Soon Kakashi showed up with another lame excuse and class went as usual. When it ended again Kakashi wanted another talk with me and again I had to explain that I fell off my bike only he didn't seem as convinced and told me that if I needed too I can come talk to him whenever I needed someone... I seriously hope that he doesn't think what I'm thinking he thinks.

When lunch rolled around I went to go to my usual spot but before I could I felt someone wrap their arm around me leading me in a different unseen direction and it wasn't till I was at that their table did I see who it was Kiba.

He sat me down before seating himself and when he did he turned to me. "Alright tell us what you were referring to earlier?" Seriously! this is what he's interrupting my lunch time for this shit? why won't anyone just let me forget this crap already? Are people really this god damn nosy here?

I sighed before telling him what I told my Dad. Kiba hummed and nodded here & there showing that he was listening till I finished and surprise, surprise I didn't even get to finish my freaking lunch but he sure got to finish his.

I was starving by the time school was over and I wasn't sure if my dad was coming to pick me up since he works late and I couldn't call him I just found out a while back that my cell was damaged.

I sat there thinking over what I should do when I decided to just walk home but the quickest way back was the way I took yesterday though... if I took the route my Dad did it would take two hours which I don't think I will make. biting my lip, I sucked it up and did it.

Nothing bad could happen a third time, there right? I thought to myself in an unsuccessful attempt to convince myself that it will be different this time around. With each step, I could feel myself feeling faint, but I still pushed on cause what else could I do? I was only feeling this way because of how hungry I am. Thanks, Kiba & thanks stupid me for not prioritizing food first story time later.

I don't know how long I was walking but at some point, I passed out which is not the ideal thing to do when walking the path that I was there would be zero wittiness if some psycho showed up and murdered me.

I was still a bit out of it when I felt someone shake me awake and when my eyes fluttered open in a blurry daze as I saw a young red hair boy crying. Instantly reached my hand out from pure instinct, touching his cheek as I spoke to them. "Sssh don't cry"

 **More coming soon!**


	3. Strange Dreams Are An Artcraft

"Huh? Um...are you okay?" The unknown voice said while another spoke up from what sounded like close behind him.

"She's still in a daze from hunger, here give her this," A much older voice said soon after I felt something go into my mouth and as I swallowed I soon regretted it as my mouth started burning hotter than the sun itself. I shoot up looking for something to make it stop. But there was nothing in this room that looked like it would do the trick.

"There you go, you've got your burning spirit back!" The older voice from before declared cheerfully, the fucking sadistic mother fucker while the other guy agreed.

"Wow you were right Sensei it did give her, her spirit back" Okay I am in the presences of TWO! SADISTIC MOTHERFUCKERS! LORD HELP ME!

"Oh, what youth" He sounded a little teary. "It brings a tear to my eye," He said trying to keep snot from falling from his nose as he made the sound like he was sniffing it back in.

"Here you go Sensei" I don't know what's going on with them for I left whatever room that was in search of some milk or something to stop the burning but judging from what I hear next I'm guessing it was something to blow his nose in.

"Thank you, Lee," That's pretty much all I heard as I was too busy chugging down every drop of milk from the jug by the time I was done the burning was barely there but still slightly noticeable. I am going to fucking kill them.

I thought as I lean over to my knees panting like a motherfucker. They stepped into the kitchen and now that I got a good look at them they looked like Father & Son and even dressed like each other... Oh dear lord I'm with some twisted cult, aren't I? Or some weird Father, Son serial killer duo.

At least that's the vibe I'm getting from them. "I don't mean to pry but what were you doing passed out on the road like that?" The young one asked.

"I forgot to eat lunch..." Wait...forgetting lunch shouldn't have done that I've missed lunch before in the past and never passed out...

"Well if you want you can have LuNch with us!" He struck a pose with his thumb up smiling. I shook my head and tried to deny in a polite manner cause even when two psychopaths try to set me on fire I still try to be as polite as can be.

"Are you sure if you were hungry enough to pass out like that don't you think that maybe you should have a nice hot meal?" The younger one said while all I could think was that fact that the meal was HOT! TOO HOT! To be exact is why I'm turning it down.

"Oh, I'm sure but uh thanks anyway-" I trailed off since I didn't know his name which caught onto as he copied the other guy's pose and announced his name.

"I'm Rock Lee proud student of Konoha Rêves Atteints Academia" I don't reall-

"And I am Might Gai proud teacher of Konoha Rêves Atteints Academia" Okay now he's doing it. "Judging by your uniform I'll say that you are also a student of Konoha Rêves Atteints Academia" Wait, Might Gai that's the gym teacher who apparently missed his flight, I can now see why others were glad he did. It meant another break away from this whack job.

"Well, thanks for the help but I really should be going before my Dad gets home... well hopefully he isn't already home" Gai shook his head.

"You plan to walk home alone at this hour? Oh no, I can't let any student no any person, in general, do that not on my watch... speaking of which I think you are standing on it" I looked down and I was, in fact, standing on a weird turtle watch. Stepping off of it carefully I apologized and prayed that I hadn't broken it. "Quite alright no harm was done, now let us go get you home" When we stepped out I expected a car, or some means of transportation but saw no sign of the sort when I turned around I saw him doing a handstand.

"Hop on" He encouraged me to sit on his feet... hell, no am I doing that shit...

Is what I told myself and yet I still ended up on someone's feet just not Gai's instead it was Lee's as I sat there I prayed again today that no one would see me, and I prayed hard but either the lord didn't hear me, or he didn't feel like answering because Naruto saw us.

He had a blank face for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin. "Cool do me too" oh god no... why? Sigh, well if I'm to look on the bright side at least now Gai as someone to carry which means he probably won't bring up letting him do pushups with me sitting on him when we get there, does he not know how weird that will be taken? by any sane person? So, I think I'm in the clear now.

"Hey, you guys want to race?" Naruto suggested to which Gai and Lee immediately jumped on and ran all the way to my house while I tried to hold on for dear life how can someone doing a handstand be so goddamn fast?

When I got home I rushed to the door to sweet sanctuary away from these lunatics, once inside I went to fix some dinner for my Dad and me.

He arrived about five minutes after I finished up, we ate together as he told me that he made the report to the police and with any luck, I should have my bike back soon. After we finished our meal I did what I usually do before bed as I went to sleep I had this weird dream.

"So, you are my new partner?" This strange looking bug with these weird looking things encased on its back asked me. "Well doesn't matter right now so I'll introduce myself I am Lucky Seven Chōmei!" She said excitedly as the seven things on her back flared around.

"Chōmei?...Why in the fuck am I dreaming about a bug?" I said to myself that she took offense to judging by how she reacted.

"I am not a bug I am Chōmei and this is no dream this is a space within you that will allow us to speak to one another isn't that fun?" She cheerfully wiggled.

"Okay, there was something put into whatever that spicy crap they fed me was" I paced back and forth trying to think about what to do.

"Are you talking about that stuff that practically sat me on fire?" She asked even though she didn't wait for me to reply before speaking some more"If it weren't for that I wouldn't have woken up so early, talk about a rude awakening" She huffed.

"Woke up? Were you asleep? like inside me?" She did what I assume was a nod. "Why and how?" She tilts her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she blinked clearly confused.

"Why were you asleep and how did you get inside me? you know if this isn't a dream but actually something going on right now" She giggled.

"Oh, I was placed inside of you when Fu-..." She paused her cheery demeanor now replaced with a sadder one. "When Fu passed" She cleared her throat trying to return back to her former self I suppose. "Now for the why I was asleep, well it's because when Fu and I were attacked we used up way too much energy that left me no just but to revert back to my larva stage in order to properly regain my strength"

"Okay, how were you placed inside of me?" I asked another question but received a yawn for a reply.

"I can't answer that right now our connection is weak at the moment" Her eyes slowly closed as the room started to fade. "Farewell for now new partner" And with that she was asleep, and I awaken.

The moment I awoke I almost wrote it off as a dream or as my minds way with coping with what happened two days ago but something about it didn't feel as such therefore I could brush it off as nothing but a dream. I laid there longer than usual with no rush to get up since it was Saturday.

Which means I can do nothing and sit here by myself thinking over everything I probably shouldn't if I want to keep my sanity that is but I did it anyway.

minutes passed before I got up did what I usually do and got dressed in casual attire, when I went downstairs Dad wasn't home I remembered how he got stuck with working Saturday as well all because Bob called in sick. I grabbed a quick meal before heading out to town.

I didn't really have a planned destination set, I was mostly just wandering in a way. going to a few shops that looked interesting enough to check out, but none had anything I wanted so I left.

It wasn't until I spotted an art shop that I saw something on display that caught my interest. I went inside trying to find it but to no such luck, so I deiced to ask an employee. The only one I could see was a blond molding something with clay.

"Um hello," I said to catch his attention which worked as he looked at me, not in the customer friendly that I'm sure you are supposed to.

He was still leaning on the counter with his cheek on his palm as he replied to me. "Welcome to World of Artscraft how may I help you?" I tried not to laugh at the clear rip-off of a name as I asked the question that I came to bother him for in the first place.

"I noticed the display clay and I remember reading that it's supposed to be the best clay and I-" I cleared my throat stopping myself from giving him more details then I care to share, and he cares to know before resuming. "I am interested in buying it"

"Sorry we're out" I frowned in disappointment, I was really looking forward to getting it. Sure, I'm not the best with clay but I still find it fun to mess with.

"Oh, that's a shame" I was about to turn and leave feeling more bummed than when I left the house until another voice spoke out except it was very uninterested sounding.

"I found this one in the back" I turned towards him and had something thrown at me without a warning in advance but thankfully I caught it and regardless.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the blond glared at the redhead that tossed me the box. "Come over here and I'll ring you up, that one has performance issues" As I followed I couldn't help but think that he looked like an old friend of mine, but the eye color was off.

"I don't know what you're talking about this register works just fine Sasori" Sasori mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear but the blond seemed like he did.

"What would you know?" The blond mumbled back but the Sasori didn't respond back this time probably because he didn't hear him and if he did I couldn't tell with how emotionless his face was.

He rung me up and as I was about to pay him the cash blondie spoke again. "You know we are getting another shipment a week or two from now it will be in better condition than that one surely" The Redhead didn't bother to look at him like I did.

"I'm fine with this one" I handed the redhead the cash and left was the door was shut I could faintly hear the blond shout the redhead.

"What the hell Sasori?" With my new purchase, I couldn't wait to get home and mess with it so that's just where I went right away.

 **I made her switch back to calling him redhead because in real life if I'm not all too familiar with someone I'm not 100% comfortable saying their name it's stupid ik.**


	4. God Of Concentration

Saturday was mostly spent in my room using the clay to make Invader Zim characters although they were poorly made not because of the clay quality no it was because of my lack of art skills.

But they still looked pretty close to the characters so they weren't too badly made in my opinion... which is totally not bias. I sighed as I tried to think of what to do with my day? my Dad didn't have work but he was pretty tired so I figured that I should let him get his rest.

He has been working pretty hard lately which means I don't get to spend as much time with him like I use too, it's kinda sad that we don't but it's his work and it provides so I'm going to push it aside and try to be mature about it.

I got up off of my bed after I was done admiring my little cray Zim characters and got dressed. I made breakfast for me and my dad. I ate it up and then left to go find a GameStop. There just as to be one around here.

I walked around town running into Kiba and his large dog, and when I say large I meant that thing was huge like big enough to toss a saddle on and ride it like a horse. But that wouldn't be an okay thing to do obviously.

"Hey Lilly" Kiba waved walking over to me, smiling. I returned the wave as I stepped closer to meet him halfway.

"Hi Kiba" The Dog bark drawing my attention to it so I squat down smiling as I pet its head. "And a hello to you to-?"

"Akamaru," Kiba said letting me know his dog's name.

"Right, hello Akamaru" The Dog barked again. I stood from my squatting position.

"So are you here by yourself?" I asked since I didn't see the other two that he usually hangs out with, what were their names? I can't remember them sadly dang.

"Yeah, Hinata and Shino were busy so I decided to just go out in the town with Akamaru and myself instead" I nodded while making sure to try a little harder on remember those two's names this time around.

"What about you?" He asked tilting his head to the left slightly.

"Yeah, my dad was too tired so I deiced to go out by myself" He nodded.

"Do you know your way around town?" I moved my hand in a so-so motion.

"Somewhat, I know a few places like the grocery store and the mall" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "OH! and how to get to school" I'm not sure if that needed to be added but I felt like clearing it anyway. Though I did ride my bike there and he knows that so yeah it didn't need to be added...

Feeling somewhat silly I shake my head at myself, mentality though so it doesn't look like I'm just shaking my head out of nowhere. That would just make me look weird and I don't want to do that.

"I'm also trying to see if I can find a GameStop so I can get that new God Of War game, I could just order it off Amazon but I don't want to wait do you know where it could be?" I asked as he pointed out that it was in the mall on the left side of the building top floor.

I nodded being sure to not forget. "Thanks Kiba" I waved saying my farewells.

"No problem" He replied continuing in the dictation he was originally heading before stopping to chat with me. I went in to where the mall was and looked where Kiba told me the GameStop would be and sure enough there it was in all of it's gaming glory. Smiling to myself I stepped in and saw rows of games and other neat fandom stuff.

I took my time looking around at the stuff the had even though my only intention was to buy God Of War, but it doesn't hurt to check out the other stuff. From the corner of my eye I saw an employee step out from behind a door out into the open.

"Hi welcome to GameStop!" A familiar voice said loudly and sounding very cheery. "Anything I can help you with?... Whoa, new girl!?" I turned to see Naruto dressed in GameStop work uniform looking happy and a bit surprised to see me.

"Hey Naruto and no I'm fine just look at what you have displayed before getting God of War" I said pointing over to their copy of the games neatly displayed, more neatly then I thought someone like Naruto was capable of doing but I guess that's why you never judge a book by it's cover I suppose.

"Oh cool you're getting it too?" Naruto asked pushing down on the counter he was standing behind as he leaned forward.

"Yeah" I nodded my head a little reluctantly not sure what there was to be so excited about my purchasing of a game, I mean it's a game store that's what people come here to do.

"Sasuke was in here not that long ago and he brought it as well, I even have plans of getting it too after my shift ends" Sasuke plays video games huh neat detail I suppose.

"Hey what other games do you play?" Naruto asked as I answered, listing the ones that I mostly play at the moment.

"League of legends, Overwatch, Assassins Creed, Payday 2, Monster Prom and Primal Carnage, at the moment" I went to grab God Of War, bringing it over to Naruto to purchase. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to game some time?" He replied scratching his cheek. "If you don't mind?"

"Okay, I could use some gaming buddies" He smiled as he grabbed out his phone.

"Sweet, want to share contact info" I nodded, we swap numbers and even facebook & discord info as well as a little extra before I left. I was walking back home with my game safely in the GameStop shopping bag, smiling happily to myself cause I couldn't wait to get home to play it.

I was almost home when I noticed a boy who's stupidly long scarf was caught on something in the middle of the road, he had two friends calling his name telling him to move out of the incoming car's way. "I can't!" He shouted back sounding incredibly scared and I can't blame him I would be too.

"Help! ME PLEASE SOMEONE!" Hearing a child sounding so endanger kick-started something in me as I rushed to help him but I didn't think i was going to make it in time with how fast that car was going.

I prayed to god that I would make it in time to save the poor boy, I felt something sprout from behind my back and all of a sudden I was moving faster than I ever have before it almost feels like my legs aren't even touching the ground. In no time at all I grabbed the kid and pulled him to the other side unharmed.

Panting not from exhaustion but from fear and the thought of almost being killed, hell I'm not even sure if I wasn't dead already it all happened so fast that I didn't have time to register it.

"Konohamaru!" I hear two voices shout seconds apart from one another as they rushed over to us. I lift myself off the young boy as I quickly felt my back and there were two rip slits there.

My eyes widen from shock as I wonder what caused it in the first place but that it was cut short when I hear the voices from those kids address me. I look to them and they look grateful.

"Thank you for saving me/our friend!" They shouted bowing a little as I waved my hands dismissing their display of gratification because despite what I did it really didn't feel necessary to show their thanks to this level or maybe it's just because I don't really like attention and having them give this much under any circumstance doesn't really change the fact.

"It's nothing really, just try to be more careful next time okay?" They nodded as I stood back up and waved as I walked away. This time having gotten home without having to save anyone from death's cold embrace.

"Alright, time to push what happened today aside and play some GOW" I said to myself heading to my room and opening the case only to find a crack disk.

"What no!" I knew that it wasn't like this before since I always check the disk before leaving the store so the had to have happened when I...saved the boy...

I sighed hanging my head down in disappointment over having damaging the game that I was waiting to play for centuries but I have no regrets of saving the boy if his life meant a broken game then so be it, I'll just save up and buy it again next time.

But now that I don't have anything to occupy my mind I'm going to be thinking about what was it that came out of my back? And how did I reach the boy so fast? Was it because of adrenaline?

If I got to him because of the adrenaline then that's explained but what isn't is my back and the ripped slits on my shirt, what happened there? I could have sworn I felt something come out from there. So why isn't it there anymore?

I thought about it over and over as I held the shirt in my hands, staring at it with the utmost concentration. More concentration than I probably gave anything other than games in my entire life. Trying to think about what could have caused this? No matter what solution I came up with it wouldn't fit or make any sense so I put it aside when it came time for dinner and bed. Leaving it as a tomorrow's me problem.

 **Okay here it is the 4th chapter, it took me some time to think about somethings about this chapter but overall I think I like how it came out and I hope you did too.**

 **:)**


End file.
